Networking architectures have grown increasingly complex in communication environments. For example, network providers have developed architectures in which the provider includes both mobile networks and Wi-Fi networks that are each accessible from user equipment having multi-mode capability. In some situations, the network provider may allow user equipment to connect simultaneously to both the mobile and Wi-Fi networks. In still other situations, the network provider may prefer to offload traffic associated with the mobile network to the Wi-Fi network in order to conserve the more costly bandwidth of the mobile network. In such situations, the user equipment may be configured to handover from the mobile network to the Wi-Fi network when the user equipment is determined to be within range of a Wi-Fi access point. However, there are significant challenges in managing mobility of user equipment within mobile and Wi-Fi networks.